When Anger Meets Fragility
by monochrome noah
Summary: When Liz Potter is inflicted with an irreversible condition that affects her magic, she decides to leave for another universe in order to spare the feelings of those around her. It just so happens that just when she has finally become used to a world without magic, that she is saved by a man-sized turtle wearing a red mask. (on hiatus)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

><p>Liz was exasperated, even though she didn't allow it to show on her face. "I'm fine, Hermione."<p>

"Are you sure? The last time you said that, we came back to you unconscious and the walls shredded to bits."

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure. Now, go get Ron and leave for your trip." Hermione and Ron were going on vacation to Australia. Even though she said vacation, they would mostly be looking for Hermione's parents so that they could return their memories.

Liz had been pushing for them to leave for over a month now, so it was a relief when she finally got Hermione out the door of the renovated Grimmuald place. With them gone she didn't have to worry about people coming over as often to check up on her and make sure she was okay.

This was a good thing, if she was hoping to put her plan in motion anytime soon. Ron and Hermione would have been the only ones capable of stopping her, if they had found out. Luckily they hadn't noticed anything suspicious about her behavior, as watchful as they were.

So after she waited a few minutes, to make sure she didn't come back, she walked out the door herself. Stepping up to the curb she held her wand out and summoned the Night Bus.

The new conductor, a teenage girl, opened the door for her "Where you off to?".

She tensed, innocent as the question was, still wary of being found out. However, she relaxed quickly enough for it to have gone unnoticed and answered "Ministry of Magic, please".

She quickly paid for the trip and took a seat. Luckily there was only one stop before hers, so she arrived pretty quickly. Exiting the vehicle, she entered the ministry through the visitor's entrance; receiving a badge with some made up purpose for being at the ministry printed on it.

Liz made sure to act as unsuspicious as possible; getting her wand checked like every other visitor, even though she hardly ever used it any more. Ignoring various stuttered out expressions of gratitude for her service during the war (as well as a hesitant condolence), she headed for the elevator and pressed the button for level 9.

The ride down was quiet, no one joining her throughout the trip. She immediately walked to the end of the hallway after exiting the elevator. Casting a strong notice-me-not followed by an even stronger invisibility spell, she stepped through the door to the Department of Mysteries. Luckily, no one was on the other side, so she was able to make her way to the chamber she needed without incident.

She quickly locked the door and came to a stop. There, standing before her, was the Veil of Death. Except, after much pondering, Liz believed that it did not in fact lead to 'Death'. She believed that the whispers coming from the veil actually hinted that it led to another world.

A parallel one.

Perhaps one where her condition would not hinder her as much as it did here.

After learning of her condition, she had undergone a drastic change. Her personality mellowed out, such that she could almost be mistaken as apathetic. Only her friendship with Ron and Hermione had kept her grounded. But that same friendship was what was holding her friends down, shackling them to her.

In her concern for them, she decided that she would sacrifice her life here, with them, so that they could have their freedom.

That was how this plan was born.

It was not out of some petty desire to end her life. Or some hopeless dream of seeing her godfather again (for she knew he had been dead before he even fell through the veil).

This was her way of freeing her friends while still trying to live her life to the fullest. If she had simply moved, they would never stop looking for her. But now they would never be able to find her, with no clues to go on, and they would be free to live their lives.

As she would attempt to live hers in the new world.

With her mind made up she dropped her wand, for she would not need it, and stepped through the veil.

And Liz Potter left this world with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a determination to live her life while still allowing her friends to live theirs.

* * *

><p>I made a part that explains what happens just after the Battle of Hogwarts, but don't know whether to add it in since it's just a short summary with no dialogue or anything. What do you think?<p>

Also, as I am new to fanfiction, if you have any tips please send them to me in a review.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 1

You may have noticed that I changed her name. I did not particularly like the name that was first chosen and some people commented on it so I worked harder to find a better replacement. Hopefully, this one turns out better than the first. I already like it more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

><p>When Liz woke, she was no longer in the Department of Mysteries.<p>

Not that she had expected such.

In fact, the place she awoke in was about as different from the dank atrium as could be managed. The sun was in the sky, the birds were chirping, and a multitude of different trees and flowers surrounded her.

She quickly stood up to better see her surroundings. After walking around for a bit, she found she was in a park. A park in the middle of the States (if the accents were anything to go by).

Finding a bench, she allowed herself to rest on it. It seemed that the trip had exacerbated her condition, tiring her out even quicker than she usually did. She had to remember not to overdo it, until her stamina returned to its now-standard pathetic levels.

While sitting there, she thought through her situation and made plans. With none of her past wealth, she would need to find some other way of supporting herself. She almost regretted leaving all of her belongings behind, but quickly squashed those feelings down. One of her lesser reasons for coming here, had been for a chance to live a different life. Carrying around items from her past, would only hinder that.

Returning to her thoughts, she decided that she could probably head to a hospital and claim that she had amnesia. That would put off any questions about the lack of information about her as well as gain her a place to stay and support from the government (at least until she found a way to support herself despite her lack of credentials).

Getting up, she made her way into the city to put her plan in motion.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the hospital had released her. They had done the paperwork needed with the government to register her as a resident in the city, which she had learned was New York. The government had agreed to give her a pension until she graduated from high school. Luckily, they were allowing her some time before she had to begin the hell known as public high school.<p>

Currently, she was looking through a jobs listing in her motel room. The pension was enough to live on, but not enough to afford for comfort. She had seen a few positions that piqued her interest, but nothing to get excited over. Finally, she saw a listing of an assistant position at a restaurant. The owner was even willing to allow whoever he hired to take the spare room above the shop in exchange for a lower wage if they so choose.

It seemed like the perfect job for her. She was skilled enough at cooking that she would be able to follow any directions given to her. And as a bonus, the job would put little stress on her low stamina. As the most promising job so far, she circled it and headed off to check out the noodle shop.

The interview with the owner had gone well. Mr. Murakami was very understanding of her circumstances. After being asked multiple questions about her qualifications, he proceeded to question her personality. Asking her various questions, including how open she was to people outside the norm.

She got the impression that he was speaking about more than just himself, but answered regardless.

Finally, he ended the interview "Well, I think I have all I need for now. I'll get in contact with you when I have decided."

A week later, she started her first day of work.

* * *

><p>It had been a month now, since Liz started working for Mr. Murakami. The job was going wonderfully; especially since she no longer needed to take as many breaks, her stamina having returned to its normal pitiful level (she had improved from being able to stand for only a few hours to being able to walk around for the same amount of time).<p>

The only incident to have occurred, so far, was when her condition had caused her magic to act up. Luckily, she had gotten it under control in time for nobody to notice the slight slip.

At least, the issue had led to a useful discovery.

When her magic had slipped, it had miraculously left the phone next to her intact. After some carefully controlled tests, where she allowed a slight portion of her magic loose around some less important electronics, she had concluded that there must be something different about the electricity in this world that allowed it to go unaffected by her magic.

This meant that she could finally buy a cell phone without worrying about breaking it.

In fact, on her next day off, that was exactly what she bought.

However, it was as Liz was making her way back to the shop that the incident occurred. She had only stopped momentarily, to lean on an alley wall and rest for a bit, when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her from behind and a damp cloth pressed to her face. Before she blacked out, she managed to catch a glimpse of a tattoo.

A purple dragon.

* * *

><p>So, as I was writing this, I debated about whether or not to tell you guys about Liz's condition. But I decided that I'd let you stew a bit longer on it. Instead, I gave some small hints. I'll give you a hint though; the condition has caused a change in her magic. Everything else is simply a symptom caused by that change.<p>

Some of you may get close, but I don't think anyone will be able to come up with the exact thing. Imaginary celebration for anyone who can though.


	3. Chapter 2

So I'm thinking that I'll have this story take place in the in the first season. Starting a little after the episode 'new girl in town'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what Leo's thinking. Karai is bad news. But he can't see that, all he sees is a pretty face. She's the enemy. Why would that idiot ever trust a member of the Foot?" Raphael paused in his speech. "You understand me, right Spike?"<p>

The turtle (the non-mutant one) simply continued eating his lettuce leaf. Raphael decided to take that as a 'yes'.

"Dude, when will you stop talking to your turtle?" interrupted Mikey. "We're leaving for Murakami's soon."

* * *

><p>They were slightly surprised when they entered Murakami's noodle shop. The place looked different. Somehow cleaner. Not that he hadn't kept the place clean before. Just that it's hard to tidy up when you can't see the dust.<p>

"Ah, turtle-sans, it is great of you to visit again. You picked the perfect time to come over, any sooner and you would have had an awkward meeting with my new employee." Murakami stated as he started preparing their pizza gyoza.

Alarmed, they exclaimed "Wait, there's someone else staying here now?"

"Yes, with how popular my restaurant has become, it was becoming hard to keep up with the work. I had to hire someone else to help out, if I was to continue with my success."

Mikey, food-driven as he was, yelled out "Wait, does that mean we can't come here anymore?!"

Leo attempted to calm him down, stating "No, we can still visit Murakami-san. We just need to be careful before showing ourselves."

"Oh thank goodness!"

"I'm sure that you would have nothing to worry about, even if she did find out about you. I made sure before hiring her that she would not react worse than a normal person would when finding about you guys.

* * *

><p>After leaving the shop, they were allowed to split up and do as they pleased; since they didn't have to worry about any large fights, having just gone through a couple in the past few days.<p>

To Raphael, that just so happened to be looking for a fight.

So when he heard that the Purple Dragons were making trouble; he decided to hunt them down. They had moved their new headquarters to an abandoned warehouse. As he crouched in the rafters, he waited for the perfect chance to strike. As he was waiting, one of the members that hadn't been present returned.

When he entered, they turned towards him, "Hey, did you lock the prisoner up tight? We can't use her as bait, if she runs away."

'Bait? For what?' Raphael thought to himself.

Almost as if in response, one of the Purple Dragon members asked "Are you sure the Turtles will come for her? She wasn't that hard to take."

"For the hundredth time, yes! Since she works for that noodle shop guy, she _must_ be friends with them. And even if she isn't, the old man will probably ask them to save her."

'The noodle shop guy they're talking about must be Murakami, that means they kidnapped the new assistant he told us about. Great, guess I'll have to rescue her after I take these guys out.'

With the distraction the man's entrance had caused, he slipped down from the rafters.

'Time to pummel these guys.'

* * *

><p>With all the members of the Purple Dragons laid out in various positions on the floor, Raphael headed off to find Murakami's assistant.<p>

Heading out of the large room, he followed the hallway and checked in various rooms as he went. He finally found the girl, a couple of doors before the end of the hall.

She was tied to a chair and her mouth was taped shut.

Walking over, he made sure to look as non-threatening as possible. He didn't feel like dealing with a panicked human.

"Hey, I'm here to help you, don't freak out."

Amazingly, she didn't try to scream around the tape; he knew how people normally reacted to seeing them (even when they were saving them). She remained calm even after he removed the tape from her mouth and proceeded to untie her from the chair.

"Thanks, those idiots snuck up behind me before I even noticed them."

"No problem, I was gonna beat them up anyway. I just happened to hear than talking about you." If he was honest with himself, she puzzled him with her lack of of panicking.

"At least they were set straight by _someone_, I would have been happy to give hem a couple of bruises, but I've resigned myself to the fact that I have no physical abilities whatsoever."

When he finally finished untying all the knots, she was able to stand up. Pushing up from the chair, she attempted to stand. Her legs had other plans.

"Whoa there!", her savior admonished her. She had almost landed facedown on the ground. In fact, Raphael was the only keeping her from falling the remaining foot to the floor. It appeared that whatever they had used to knock her out was still in her system.

As Raphael pulled her back up she thanked him again, "Thank you". After a moment of silence, she opened her mouth to make a request, "I'm sorry to make you go out of your way, but could you please help me get home. I don't think I can make it there myself."

...

Raphael thought for a moment before making a blunt comment "You're very strange"

"Oh, how so?" She questioned.

"Usually people freak out when the see me and try to get away as quickly as possible. Yet here you are practically asking me to stay longer."

"Why would I freak out that? You've shown me that you're not trying to hurt me, and it is not my place to choose how you should look. As far as I'm concerned, you've saved me and I should be grateful for that."

Hearing her response, he couldn't help but wish most people thought of it that way, then they wouldn't have to hide all the time. "*Sigh*, I guess I'll help you home. But only because, if I don't it would mean I'd have wasted my time saving you, if you were still here when they finally wake up."

Realizing that he was trying to keep up a tough appearance, she made no comment. So with that, he picked her up from her place leaning against him and ran off carrying her in his arms.

* * *

><p>The journey home for Liz was quiet. Her savior seemed to feel no need to talk; so she simply left it at that and let her head rest against his shell as he ran and jumped along the rooftops.<p>

She didn't question how he knew where she lived. It would be rude to question him, after he had helped her out so much. When they arrived, he set her down so that she was leaning on the rail of the fire escape outside her bedroom window.

When she saw him turn to leave, she quickly spoke up. "Will I see you again sometime? I'd like to make this up to you somehow?" She was nervous waiting for his reply, as a witch she took debts seriously.

But more than that, she was overjoyed to see something or someone outside the norm in this world without magic.

But he left without answering her question.

* * *

><p>So, as I was writing this chapter, I was having a lot of trouble trying to get Raphael's personality down. So I'm sorry if he sounds out of character to you guys.<p>

Also, if anyone is confused, they do not know each other's names yet. I simply referred to them as thus to make it more easily understandable (and because it would be especially annoying trying to not refer to them by name).


	4. Author's Note

So I'm sorry to say this, but I'm officially sticking this story on Hiatus.

I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with it from this point. Most of the scenes I had planned were not so important and mostly funny or cute little scenes.

Not only that, but I've been sidetracked by ideas for other stories. Even though I've been trying to focus on this (since I know a bunch of people were following it), I've been unable to come up with more than a few paragraphs.

When I come back, hopefully I'll have either regained my mojo or I'll make this into a bunch of one-shots including the scenes I've pictured.

Sorry Everyone,

Monochrome Noah


End file.
